Shinichi x Damon
by Foxy100
Summary: A love story of shinichi and Damon for all those who thought it but never thought it could happen
1. Chapter 1

Damon was in the forest on a tree when a boy apreed next to him. Damon noticed he looked young he had black hair with crimson tips and red eyes. Damon said "who the hell are you" Damon is straight but he couldn't denied his attraction to him. Damon could feel the boys strenght and was impressed. The boy simply replied "I'm the hell shinichi" "I know Stefans been hogging your girl I could fix that for you and you'd get her to fall in love with you while he gets to become a human in the dark demension win win win?" "What do you want?" Damon asked suspicily."us strong supernatural gotta stick together and if he's not going to appreciate what he's got take from him so what do you say wanna send him to the Shinoshi?" Damon would normally say no but something about shinichi brought him to a hesatint "yes". Shinichi jumped away and disappeared into the night and Damon had a weird longing for him it was strange like nothing he's ever felt not even for Elena, his princess of darkness but Damon just shrugged it went to Elena's house and faked a note in Elenas diary and said it was from Stefan. Next he went to the library and found out shinoshi means death of death. After Damon retuned to the forest he'd never admit it but he was hopping he'd find shinichi there. When he got there he was shocked to find a girl with black hair and cherry red tips also red eyes and bared a resemblance to shinichi. "Who are you, is your brother shinichi...answer me!" The girl laughed and said "so you've meet my brother have you hi hi hi he's right you are pretty hot hahaha I'm Miaso and you?" "I'm Damon Salvatore why are you two in my town?" "Why to take it over why else?" "I leave you alone but you must leave Elena, merideth, Bonnie and mutt alone got it?" "Why of course, bye now." She winked as she dissaperred simelar to what he brother did... somthings off about them there not vampires so what?


	2. Chapter 2

Damon woke up on a tree branch but he doesn't Romberg falling asleep but would not show worry. He could sense shinichi so he set out to find him. When he did he saw shinichi about to pounce at a squirrel when Damon noticed had a tail and fox ears like a fox. Damon asked "what the hell are you?" "I'm the hell kitsune" shinichi replied level headedly. Damon aproched shinichi and shinichi didn't move an inch. Damon put his face closer and closer until they were inches apart. Shinichi leaned toward and gave Damon a peck on the lips and then shinichi disappeared like before. He left Damon with a warm tingle feeling in his lips. Damon wanted more though Damon finally knew what it felt like to be teased like all those girls he feeder on. That didn't mean he'd stop thinking about him hungry. He found a girl named Zoe she was black haired brown eyes. *bring bring* his phone ringed and it was Elena. She was... crying? She muttered out "stststefans...GONE!" The conversation went on with me pretending I didn't know what happened. I calmed her down enough before hanging up. Shinichi was standing behind me so I asked him "what do you want?" "Hehehe come with me" normally Damon would not follow but his feet moved along. After awhile they arrived at a cabin. They walk in. Shinichi puts a key into the door and says a place Damon would love and then turns the key. When he opens the door it's the branch shinichi and Damon meet at shinichi looks over and Damon blushes and shrugs befor quickly puts up his facade back up. They walk through the door...


	3. Chapter 3

Damon vamp speeds to shinichi and grabs a handful of his hair pulled him close so they could kiss. Shinichi escaped somehow and said "tsk tsk tsk" while shaking his finger. Damon did not like waiting. "What a tease" cried out. "Hahhaha" shinichi laughed "is it bad I wanna have some fun first?" It was then Damon turned to leave shinichi grabbed his arm and kissed him Damon traced his lower lip. Damon doesn't love doesn't want kisses what the hells wrong with me he wonder. The kiss felt like forever Damon broke off and ran away.perspective switch

Shinichi felt deserted no matter he'd go to carolines mirror anyway. Perspective switch

Caroline woke up and ran to her mirror seeing the man isn't there. 5 minutes late shinichi arrived. "Your late" Caroline said with passion in her voice. Perspective switch

Shinichi sent his Malach twords damon because he need damons mind to belong to him... why do I want Damons mind Elena merrideths anyone's will work. Right? why do I want damons? I can't actually like him can I? No I'm just using him yes that's it. "Shinichi I love you...SHINICHI". " yea yea got to go bye" shinichi said as he vanished.


	4. Chapter 4

I haven't seen shinichi in a while and honestly I don't know why I'm looking for him but... I am. Shinichi! I can smell his wolfy sent it was... intoxicating "are you just going to tease me?" He jumped from a bush his lean body somehow packed with muscle I felt like reaching out touching his hair his beautiful hair god damn it how is he affecting me like this. "Hello Damon" his voice a sexy pur. I reached out and pulled a leaf from his hair ow his hair softer than it looked. He graped my hand and pulled it to his cheast and I felt his heartbeat fast... was he nervous? He slammed me tree instead of tearing my heart out like I expected looking into his golden I would've let him he his me with such intensity it felt great I should've stoped him but I knew at that moment I..I loved him needed him. About half an hour later I probaly took his virginity we were kissing still when something was nagging at the back of my head and I finally let it in it was Bonnie "help Damon plz help we're outside wikery forest we're gonna die" I processed what was said than shoved shinichi's sexy naked body off of me "you you bastard using sex to distract me while you kill my fr...aquntinces I charged him ready to attack he disappeared I got my clothes on and went to save Bonnie.


End file.
